UMA CANÇÃO PARA DEAN
by Chantall
Summary: Dean reflete sobre sua vida e escolhe para si e para Sam um futuro descolhecido, que eles reescreverão juntos.


_**UMA CANÇÃO PARA DEAN**_

Em agradecimento por todo o carinho demonstrado a fic _**"VISÕES", obrigada **__**Galatea Glax**_ por indicá-la no emocionante IMPALA AWARDS, 2010. Você fez Chantall, "a canção" "a velha rocha" ressuscitar. Esta fic é dedicada a você.

Os personagens da série SUPERNATURAL infelizmente não são meus.

**CAPÍTULO I: **_**LONG ROAD **_

_**Dean reflete sobre o corpo morto de Sam, em sua mente as idéias se misturam a canção. Ele fracassou. Sam está morto.**_

**And I wished for so long...cannot stay.** E eu desejei por tanto tempo... não posso ficar

**All the precious moments...cannot stay**. Todos os momentos preciosos... não posso ficar.

**It's not like wings have fallen...cannot stay.** Não é porque as asas caíram...não posso ficar.

**But still something's missing...cannot say.** Mas ainda há alguma coisa faltando...não posso ficar.

**Holding hands of daughters and sons,** Segurando as mãos de filhas e filhos,

**And their faiths are falling down.** E a confiança deles está caindo.

**I have wished for so long...** Eu desejei por tanto tempo...

**How I wish for you today.** Como eu desejo por você hoje.

**Will I walk the long road?** **Cannot stay...** Andarei eu a longa estrada? Não posso ficar...

**There's no need to say goodbye...** Não há necessidade de dizer adeus...

**All the friends and family.** Todos os amigos e família

**All the memories going round.** Todas as memórias voltam

**I have wished for so long.** Eu desejei por tanto tempo.

**How I wish for you today**. Como eu desejei por você hoje

**And the wind keeps rollin',** E o vento continua soprando ,

**And the sky keeps turning gray.** E o céu continua se tornando cinza.

**And the sun is set...** E o sol se põe...

**The sun will rise another day.** O sol irá nascer outro dia.

**I have wished for so long...** Eu desejei por tanto tempo...

**How I wish for you today.** Como eu desejo por você hoje.

**I have wished for so long...** Eu desejei por tanto tempo...

**How I wish for you today.** Como eu desejei por você hoje.

**Will I walk the long road?** Andarei eu a longa estrada?

**We all walk the long road...** Nós todos andaremos a longa estrada...** Pearl Jam**

_**Letter To The Dead**_

_**Dean reflete sobre primeira dor: a morte da mãe.**_

**Every photograph is peeling **Toda fotografia está desbotando

**the colors turn to gray, this da**y As cores viram cinza, esse dia

**there is always memories for days, these days** Sempre há memórias para dias, esses dias

**an undertow of futures laid to waste, embraced** Uma ressaca de futuros prevista para ruír, compreendido

**by the loss of one he could not replace** Pela perda de alguém que ele não poderia repôr

**and there's no reason that she'd pass** E não há razão que ela passe

**and there is no god with the plan, it's sad** E não há deus com o plano, isso é triste

**and his holiness is proof, it's said** E sua santidade é a prova, está dito

**he could only know how you have sinned** Ele só poderia saber como você tem pecado

**the world swings through a passing fable** O mundo balança através de uma mentira passageira

**a fate we made a way, we say** Um destino, nós fizemos um caminho, nós dizemos

**holding on, live within our own ways** Persistindo, viver em nossos próprios caminhos

**he lit a match, he laid in bed** Ele acendeu um fósforo, deitou na cama

**hoping their dreams will bring her back, it's sad** Esperando que seus sonhos vão trazer-la de volta, está dito

**and his holiness is proof, they said** E sua santidade é a prova, eles disseram

**he could only love you, it's said** Ele poderia apenas te amar, está

**dito oh in his last breath, believing Oh** em seu último suspiro, Acreditando

**he'll make his way** Ele fará seu caminho

**if she's not forgotten** Se ela não está esquecida

**he's haunted** Ele é assombrado

**he's searching for** **escape** Ele está procurando por uma libertação

**if just one wish could bring her back, it's sent** Se apenas um desejo pudesse trazê-la de volta, está enviado

**and his holiness is proof, it's said **E sua santidade é a prova, esta dito** Pearl Jam**

_**CAPÍTULO II: Broken, Beat And Scarred **__Quebrado, Espancado e Cicatrizado_

_**Dean retornado inferno. Em sua alma em seu coração um só pensamento um só desejo: ir para junto de Sam, voltar para Sammy. **_

**You rise**. Você se ergue

**You fall.** Você cai

**You're down, then you rise again.** Você cai, então se ergue de novo

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong.** O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**Rise, fall, down, rise again** Levanta, cai, derrubado, se ergue novamente

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong.** O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**Rise, fall, down, rise again** Levanta, cai, se ergue novamente

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong.** O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**Through black days** Através de dias negros

**Through black nights** Através de noites negras

**Through pitch black insid**es Através de pensamentos negros

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin'.** Se quebrando em uma vida dura que está chegando

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin'.**Cortando seu pé em uma terra dura, correndo

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred** Quebrando sua vida, quebrado, espancado e cicatrizado

**But we die hard.** Mas nós persistimos

**The dawn, **A aurora

**The death,** A morte

**The fight to the final breath. **A luta pelo último suspiro

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong.** O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**Dawn, death, fight, final breath.** Aurora morte luta suspiro final

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong**. O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**Dawn, death, fight, final breath.** Aurora morte luta suspiro final

**What don't kill ya make ya more strong.** O que não te mata te torna mais forte

**They scratch me** Eles me arranharam

**They scrape me** Eles me despedaçaram

**They cut and rape me** Eles me cortaram e me estupraram

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin'.** Se quebrando em uma vida dura que está chegando

**Show your scars**. Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin'.** Cortando seu pé em uma terra dura, correndo

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred** Quebrando sua vida, quebrado, espancado e cicatrizado

**But we die hard** Mas nós persistimos

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin'.** Se quebrando em uma vida dura que está chegando

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin'. **Cortando seu pé em uma terra dura, correndo

**Show your scars. **Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Bleeding your soul in a hard luck story. **Entrançando sua alma em uma história sem sorte

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Spilling your blood in the hot sun's glory.** Espalhando seu sangue na glória do sol quente

**Show your scars.** Mostre suas cicatrizes

**Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred** Quebrando sua vida, quebrado, espancado e cicatrizado

**We die hard.** Nós persistimos Metallica

**Metal Contra as Nuvens**

_**Dean reflete sobre sua vida até aqui, suas perdas. Sam mudou. Transformaram-no em sua ausência, mas ele voltou e reescreverá um novo futuro. **_

**I**

**Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém, senhor do meu domínio  
Sei o que devo defender  
E, por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz.**

**Viajamos sete léguas  
Por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
É a própria fé o que destrói  
Estes são dias desleais.**

**Eu sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Eu sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Eu sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão.**

**Reconheço meu pesar  
Quando tudo é traição,  
O que venho encontrar  
É a virtude em outras mãos.**

**Minha terra é a terra que é minha  
E sempre será  
Minha terra tem a lua, tem estrelas  
E sempre terá.**

**II**

**Quase acreditei na sua promessa  
E o que vejo é fome e destruição  
Perdi a minha sela e a minha espada  
Perdi o meu castelo e minha princesa.**

**Quase acreditei, quase acreditei**

**E, por honra, se existir verdade  
Existem os tolos e existe o ladrão  
E há quem se alimente do que é roubo  
Mas vou guardar o meu tesouro  
Caso você esteja mentindo.**

**Olha o sopro do dragão...**

**III**

**É a verdade o que assombra  
O descaso que condena,  
A estupidez, o que destrói**

**Eu vejo tudo que se foi  
E o que não existe mais  
Tenho os sentidos já dormentes,  
O corpo quer, a alma entende.**

**Esta é a terra-de-ninguém  
Sei que devo resistir  
Eu quero a espada em minhas mãos.**

**Eu sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Eu sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Eu sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão.**

**Não me entrego sem lutar  
Tenho, ainda, coração  
Não aprendi a me render  
Que caia o inimigo então.**

**IV**

**- Tudo passa, tudo passará...**

**E nossa história não estará pelo avesso  
Assim, sem final feliz.  
Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar.**

**E até lá, vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer  
Não olhe pra trás  
Apenas começamos.  
O mundo começa agora  
Apenas começamos. ** Legião Urbana

"Mas como causar pode seu favor. Nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?"  
Sonêto 11 de Luiz Vaz de Camões


End file.
